Kieletyt Rakkaudet
by Mad-Murder
Summary: Nämä lyhyet pätkät kertoo eri suhteiden päättymis pisteistä :D Shonen-ai, George x Fred, Harry x Sev. ja Sirius x Lupin. Betanani toimi Natsu.


Kielletyt rakkaudet

1. Veljekset

Pilvet peittivät heleästi kirkkaan punaisen taivaan. Aurinko oli jo laskemassa Kotikolon yltä, olihan päivä ollut todella aurinkoinen. Kaksi poikaa istui kotinsa lähellä sijaitsevalla mäellä, jolta näkyi selvästi lähistölle sijaitsevalle järvelle. Toinen nojasi toisen olkapäähän, ja he pitelivät toisiaan kädestä, kun kukaan ei nähnyt.

Punatukat nojailivat toisiinsa, ollen aivan hiljaa. Ei tarvittu sanoja. He tiesivät, että heidän pitäisi lopettaa, sillä se oli väärin: kielletty rakkaus. Toinen katsoi täysin samannäköistä poikaa, kuin hän itse oli. Hän tarkasteli pojan pitkiä ripsiä, punertavia hiuksia sekä pisamia jotka peittivät hänen kasvojaan.

''Hei, Fred'', Hän aloitti hiukan kangertaen sanoissaan, ja hän tunsi punan leviävän kasvoilleen.

''Niin George?'', Fred sanoi ja kääntyi katsomaan veljensä kasvoja, jotka olivat helakan punan peittämät. ''Haluatko kuulla vitsin?'', George sanoi hiukan virnistäen. ''Kerro pois'', Fred vastasi heti. ''Meni jo'', hänen äänensä murtui viimeisillä sanoilla. Hän ei halunnut sanoa sitä, mutta tiesi kuitenkin että hänen oli pakko. ''George, tuo oli aika huono vitsi'', toinen sanoi ymmärtäen mitä veljensä oli tarkoittanut, sillä heillä oli aina ollut jonkinlainen näkymätön yhteys. ''Minä olen ollut aina se parempi vitseissä''. Fred tunsi kyynelten polttavan silmiään, mutta pidätteli kyyneliään veljensä tähden. ''Haha, kyllä minä sen tiedän'', Hän sanoi nauraen lohduttomasti. Hän nojasi jälleen veljensä olkapäähän, hakien tukea hänen lämmöstään.

Fred silitti Georgen hiuksia, katsellen auringon laskua, joka muistutti kovasti kummankin hiusten väriä.

''Minä en halua tämän loppuvan'', Fred sanoi pyöritellen veljensä hiuksia.

''En minäkään'', toinen vastasi yrittäen hymyillä hiukan.

''Minulle tulee ikävä sinua'', hän jatkoi.

''Minullekin sinua'', Fred sanoi, ja suuteli hellästi toisen hiuksia. "Älä itke".

George ei voinut enää mitään kyynelilleen, ja kirkkaat kyyneleet valuivat nyt pitkin hänen poskiaan.

''Ei me lopullisesti erota'', Fred sanoi lohduttavasti.

''Tiedän, mutta...'', George sanoi ja pyyhki kyyneleitään hihaansa. ''Rakastan sinua".

''Minäkin sinua'', toinen sanoi, ja pian syvä puna levisi hänen pisamaisille kasvoille.

Niin he istuivat siinä, siihen asti kunnes tähdet alkoivat koristaa lohdutonta taivasta, joka ainoastaan todisti näiden kahden veljeksen rakkauden.

2. Opettaja ja oppilas

Liemitunti alkoi olla lopuillaan, ja kotiläksyjä merkkailtiin jo ylös. Silmälasinen poika katseli liemiopettajaansa linssien takaa ihaillen. Hän katseli tämän mustia pitkiä hiuksia ja tummia silmiä, jotka kätkivät monia mysteerejä taakseen. Poika heräsi takaisin todellisuuteen, kun hänen ystävänsä tyrkkäsi häntä kyynärpäällä kylkeen: ''Tule jo Harry'', punatukkainen poika sanoi hoputtaen toista. Harry katsahti poikaan hymähtäen. ''Minulla on asiaa professorille, voit mennä jo Ron'', Harry sanoi ja punastui hiukan. Ron katsoi miettien Harrya kunnes huokaisi. ''No minä menen'', poika sanoi ja heilautti kättään hyvästiksi.

Harry odotti että kaikki muut oppilaat olivat menneet, sitten hän kohtasi opettajansa katseen.

"Potter", mies sihahti.

"Severus", Harry sanoi jälleen punastuen Kalkaroksen sanottuaan hänen nimensä.

''Oliko sinulla jotain asiaakin?'', Kalkaros kysyi kylmästi, kuitenkin vilkuillen poikaa. 'Hän muistuttaa liika isäänsä', Severus ajatteli. ''M-Minä. Öhöm... Halusin vain jutella'', Harry sanoi tuijottaen lattiaan. Hän tunsi Kalkaroksen katsovan häntä, muttei vain pystynyt nostamaan katsettaan koska pelkäsi punastuvansa vielä enemmän.

''Minä pidän sinusta todella, todella paljon'', Harry sai sanottua hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Kalkaros kääntyi katsomaan poikaa hämmentyneenä. Lievä puna ilmestyi miehen kalvakoille kasvoille.

''Ai, pidätkö minua jonain isäsi korvikkeena tai jotain?'', Kalkaros sanoi, katsoen muualle ikään kuin peläten mitä Harry vastaisi. Luokkaan tuli hiljaisuus. ''Olet lapsellinen. Hah, ihan kuin minä muka välit-'', Kalkaros jatkoi, mutta keskeytti kun Harry oli yhtäkkiä halaamassa häntä takaa päin. Harry peitti kasvonsa Kalkaroksen selkään.

''En, minä rakastan sinua'', poika sanoi, tuntien kyynelten tekevän tuloaan. Hän tunsi itsensä niin nolostuneeksi: kuka menee ja kertoo opettajalleen tunteensa?

Kalkaros oli aivan hiljaa.

''Miksi itket?'', Kalkaros sanoi hetken kuluttua.

''Tiedän näiden olevan yksi puoleisia tunteita…'', poika lausui ääni väristen.

Kalkaros iroitti pojan otteen vyötäisiltään, ja kääntyi kohti poikaa.

''Kuinka voit olla niin varma?'', Kalkaros sanoi naurahtaen hiukan. Hän kyykistyi hieman alemmas, nostaen Harryn leukaa, ja suuteli tätä.

Kalkaros irrotti hetken kuluttua Harryn suudelmastaan. Hymähtäen hiukan oppilaansa reaktiolle, jonka kasvot olivat aivan tomaatin punaiset.

''M-Mitäh?'', Harry kysyi häkeltyneenä.

''Eiköhän tuo kerro jo paljon'', Kalkaros sanoi virnistäen, mutta kuitenkin pian hymy haihtui.

''Mutta, ennen kuin elättelet minkäänlaisia toiveita'', hän aloitti vaivalloisesti, yrittäen miettiä miten kertoa pojalle ettei voinut rakastaa häntä. Ei sillä, ettei hän rakastanut häntä, vaan siksi että se olisi väärin monen mielestä. Hän ei myöskään tahtonut pojan menettävän tilaisuuksia paremmilta ehdokkailta.

''En vain voi, tämä on kiellettyä'', Kalkaros sanoi, ja katsoi Harrya jonka hymy oli haihtunut.

''Eli minun täytyy vain unohtaa sinut vai? Minun pitää unohtaa että suutelit minua? Minun täytyy unohtaa, että sinä oikeasti rakastat minua?'', Harry huudahti, kyyneleet tulvivat hänen silmistään.

''Sinä löydät vielä jonkun josta tulee sinulle se oikea'', mies sanoi kääntyen pois oppilaastaan.

''Mutta sinä olet minulle se oikea'', Harry sanoi nikotellen. ''Usko pois; en ole'', mies lausui hiljaa.

Harryn sydän murtui, hän lähti luokasta sanomatta sanaakaan. Myös Kalkaroksen sydän murtui; hän jäi luokkaan, jääden seisomaan samaan kohtaan pitkään. Pari kyyneltä karkasi hänen silmistään.

''Kirotun Potterit...'', hän tuhahti hiljaiseen luokkahuoneeseen.

3. Varattu

Kalmanaukio kaksitoista oli aivan hiljainen. Paikalla oli vain kaksi miestä, istumassa eripuolilla samaa huonetta. He olivat aivan hiljaa, vain vaimea kellon ääni rikkoi tätä hiljaisuutta.

"Sirius", Lupin aloitti vaimeasti, katsoen sitten kohti mustahiuksista miestä anovasti.

Vastausta ei kuulunut. ''Sinun pitäisi ymmärtää!'', Lupin ärähti ja löi kädellään pöytää, saaden Siriuksen säpsähtämään.

''Minun pitäisi ymmärtää? '', Sirius huusi vastaukseksi ja nousi tuoliltaan ylös.

''Kyllä! Uhrauksia tehdään!'', Lupin ärähti ja hieroi kipeää kättänsä.

''Joten nyt sattuikin niin että minä olen se uhraus!'', mustatukka huudahti ja astui lähemmäs brunettea, joka katsoi häntä anovasti, toivoen että toinen vitsailisi.

Lupin katsoi toista. Hän ei voinut sanoa mitään, koska ei halunnut satuttaa häntä sanoillaan.

''No mene... Mene Tonksin luo! En estä!'', Sirius karjaisi ja kääntyi pois päin. Hän painoi toisen käsistään kasvoilleen, yrittäen estää kyynelten tulon. 'Ei nyt, ei nyt', hän hoki itselleen päässään.

''Itketkö sinä...? En muista että olisit koskaan itkenyt'', Lupin sanoi kuiskaten.

''Viimeksi kun James kuoli'', Sirius vastasi vaimeasti ja pyyhki kyyneleitä sitä mukaan kun niitä laskeutui. Hiljaisuus syntyi jälleen. He molemmat muistelivat mennyttä. He muistivat kaikki hetket jotka olivat jakaneet, sekä ilot että surut.

''Ymmärrän, minä ymmärrän'', Sirius sanoi hetken päästä kääntyen ystäväänsä päin hymyillen.

Lupin puri huultaan, tuntien itsensä petetyksi tuon hymyn myötä.

''Mutta, yksi juttu vielä'', Sirius sanoi ja hymyili leikkisästi. Hän asteli kevyesti Lupinin luo, katsoen toisen kullanruskeita silmiä ja hiukan punestuneita kasvoja. Mustatukka lähensi kasvojaan Lupinin kasvojen luo. ''Älä kerro Tonksille'', Sirius sanoi naurahtaen. Hän suuteli Lupinia viimeisen kerran. Se oli hänen tapansa sanoa hyvästi rakkaalleen. Hetken päästä Lupin veti itsensä pois suudelmasta. ''Olet hirveä penska!'', Lupin ärähti. ''Teet tämän vaikeaksi minulle!''.

Sirius hymyili. ''Hei hei rakkaani'', Sirius sanoi haikeasti kun Lupin astui ulos Kalmanaukio kahdestatoista. Lupin murtui kyyneliin vasta oven toisella puolella, antaen kyynelten virrata vapaasti. Sisällä Sirius katseli ikkunasta ulos hymyillen. Hän muisteli menneitä aikoja, ja alkoi pikku hiljaa uskoa siihen, että elämällä on tarjottavana aina jotain hyviä pikku asioita.


End file.
